


If you're here with me.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I have not read the manga, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi love stargazing, Out of Character, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only partially, they're outside a lot, they're still in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: The moment is so comfortable, so beautiful and so perfect; neither of them ever want to leave this place.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841890
Kudos: 25
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	If you're here with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> And welcome back to Day 3 of the Iwaoi fluff week 2020!
> 
> I realize I write a lot about space and the sky, even outside of Iwaoi lmao  
> But alas, I hope it doesn't get too repetitive and that you can still enjoy :)
> 
> Also I swear, my mind goes into auto angst so I nearly turned this to an Angst fic but I stopped myself in time, phew.
> 
> Day 3, tier 3: "Can we stay here forever?"

Two teenagers sat outside at the highest part of the roof, sat anywhere where they could while staring up up up in the sky.

"It's pretty." One would always repeat, pale face illuminated by the starlit sky, his eyes would sparkle and the chestnut pigment of his eyes would be visible only slightly.

The other would nod in agreement, dark brown hair moving slightly in the wind of the night. "It really is." He would whisper, hugging his significant other close and basking in the moment.

Sometimes they'd stare at each other, getting lost in the beauty of one another but then the stars would twinkle, the moon would flare up in its light and the two would face the navy blue sky once more.

\--

"Iwa-chan, I found this quiet field outside and in private where we can stargaze. Let's go there tonight." Oikawa said while passing by his boyfriends desk, smiling slightly. He adored that Iwaizumi had gained a love for stars as well. Though maybe it wasn't the stars as much as Oikawa himself that Iwaizumi loved more than anything.

Iwaizumi nodded slightly, still tired from yesterday night as he waved Oikawa off, trying desperately to get in some sleep that they had missed when outside and late night studying. It was a beautiful distraction from the impending finals and their graduation.

It wasn't like they could help it. It was like a magnet forcing the two to go outside at night and stare at the sky. They would always find each other throughout the night, and then they'd stay outside.  
Oikawa would enjoy the company while staring at the dark clouds and bright stars, Iwaizumi appreciated the warm body pressed up against him while he listened to the others constant whispers, telling stories only meant for him. Of course the scenery was beautiful as well but that was just an added bonus. 

They were drawn to the beautiful night sky, as though they were meant to be a part of it. Part of the sky, dancing in between the stars, moving alongside the shooting stars and sitting atop the moon.

The day went by and Iwaizumi watched how the clouds moved, sun moving over the darkening sky, slowly going down in the east. Different colors were slowly starting to mix, the bright orange glow of the sun nearly drowning out the pink and purples. Clouds went from their sparkling whites to yellows and pinks.  
Once more he found himself walking around outside, lost in his thoughts as he stared at the path in front of him.

He glanced at his phone, looking at the location of the field while his feet took him to the place automatically. Almost as though invisible strings were tugging him to the field. Or was it Oikawa himself? Iwaizumi wouldn't know.  
"Oh, you're here already." He said when he looked up, seeing Tooru standing in the fields already, holding a bag and placing a blanket on the grass.

"Hajime." The brunette just smiled, wrapping his arms around the other and sinking to the covered ground with him.  
It was silent as they stared up at the changing sky, sipping the drinks Tooru had brought with him.

The only thing that got them out of the comfortable silence minus their soft breathing was the cold wind hitting them, making Hajime pull out the blanket from Tooru's bag and place it around them.  
Then silence washed over them again, wrapping them in their own personal bubble. A protective layer hiding them away from the world. 

Hajime wished he could appreciate the sky as much as Tooru does, his eyes twinkling and glossed over with amazement as he talked about how beautiful it was. The way he could point at a bunch of stars and talk about the meaning behind it, explain it and tell stories... Stories only meant for him.  
Though he still appreciated it whenever he looked. He appreciated the dark blue of the night which was a contrast to the bright stars spread over it, only a few clouds and the bright moon.

But most of all, he was incredibly thankful.  
Thankful that the sky allowed Hajime to view his boyfriend in such a light. Tooru had always been beautiful, always been the more attractive and more likable one, especially with his charming nature. But Hajime loved the childlike wonder in his eyes whenever they did this, loved how the other would succumb to silence as they enjoyed each other's presence and their surroundings.  
He loved the way this side of Tooru was only shown to him under the blanket of stars and in return he shows his own gentle nature he keeps away.  
All of their vulnerabilities were out in the open during these moments. Everything was showing, nothing ever hidden.  
And he wishes he could freeze time, just to keep this picture forever.

Time had passed, Hajime knew by the way their drinks got less and the way the moon moved as he hugged Tooru close.  
The moment was so beautiful, so perfect and so much more. Neither of them ever wanted to leave.  
Tooru was the one to break the silence.

"Can we stay here forever?" The whisper coming from Tooru's lips nearly got washed away with the gentle blowing of wind and the rustling of the grass, though Hajime heard it loud and clear.

"Can we just stay here forever Hajime?" Tooru's whisper came again, his head leaning against Hajime's shoulder as he pulled the blanket up to his nose. Hajime could only look at him, grip around his significant other tightening.

Hajime knew the answer. He knew it would be no. They had to move, graduation day was in a week and then they would have to move.  
But staring up at the starlit sky, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend beside him..

He let out a hum.

"Yes. We can stay here forever Tooru. As long as you're here with me, we can stay forever." The words tumbled out, past his lips and he couldn't help but smile.

It was nothing more than the truth. Nothing less.

_If you're here with me, we can stay anywhere forever. Just stay with me._


End file.
